


House plants bite back

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is the reason that Phil is obsessed with house plants so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House plants bite back

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick drabble

Dan couldn’t believe he’d done this to himself and Phil. He should have never bought that thing all those years ago. The only reason he had purchased it was to thank Phil for letting him move in with him, he could finally live with his best friend after all this time. Also he thought it would be a nice addition to the flat as they were completely surrounded by manmade buildings and factories.

It was the day Dan and Phil had moved in together when Dan saw it in the window of the florists, it seemed unusual to him that they would sell it and not just flowers. As he opened the door the bell above the door tinged and the girl at the counter looked up and greeted Dan with a smile. The chocolate eyed man plucked one from the selection and payed. The girl asked if it was a gift for someone special, he smiled and said yes.

Walking back to the flat he hoped that this would make Phil smile.

Who knew that a house plant would come back to bite Dan so badly.

 

 

Now almost 4 years later Dan seriously regretted that decision. Phil’s obsession was out of control, there was at least 2 house plants or cacti in every room in the house. Dan wanted to get rid of some but knew he never would because it would hurt Phil but also they were living and he would be killing them. Phil had made Dan see the plants as something with sentience and he had named them!

 

“Dan!” Phil called, pulling Dan from his thoughts.

“In my room Phil” Footsteps followed and Phil pocked his head round the door before carrying on into the room before plopping himself on the end of Dan’s bed. He turned to face Dan, new plant in hand.

“Phil seriously I need to put a plant restriction on you” Dan said seriously face but amusement in his voice.

“I know I’m sorry but I could help it, we haven’t got one like this, it was exciting” Phil said guiltily. Dan put his hand on the raven haired boys shoulder to show it was okay.

“Its fine just promise me no more, this is a flat not a jungle remember” He replied with a smile before dropping his hand.

“Thanks Dan” Phil said smile back on his face as he went out the room to edit his new video.

 

After his live show later that day Phil came back to Dan’s room house plant in hands again, amused by something.

“What is it Philly?” The younger man asked wanting to be a part of the joke,

“Someone in the live show called this” Phil held up the plant “Plant Susan.” Phil chuckled again clearly still amused, Dan laughed too, everything in their lives was going to end up being called Susan at this rate.

Whilst Dan was slipping into slumber he realised his didn’t mind house plants really, they made Phil happy so he didn’t regret buying that house plant so many years ago.

 

Light slowly travelled over Phil’s room waking him from sleep, he reached for his glasses and put them on his face. As his vision became less blurry the first thing he saw was the house plant Dan had got him all those years ago on his desk. He knew Dan hated his obsession, but Phil loved them because they reminded him of Dan and the day they moved in together. Phil smiled at the thought of Dan and the memory.

As he made his way to the kitchen he saw a new plant on the work top with a note in its leaves. Phil giggled so much as the note his tongue stuck out to the side of his mouth.

 

_So Susan has a friend ;)_

_~ Dan_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading!


End file.
